Without Love
by Frigasima
Summary: It's the Glee characters in Hairspray! How will the people react on Kurt Hummel - the fashion diva - when he gets on the Corny Collins Show. Will the people accept him and the love he has for the extremly handsome Blaine Anderson? Or will the do something he wouldn't expect? This fanfiction is based on Hairspray! (duh)


_So, hiya! This is my first Klaine fic and I really hope you guys are gonna like it!_

**Warnings:**_ Uhm, not really, there's nothing crazy happening._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee or Hairspray (but I wish I did:()_

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Good morning Baltimore.

Kurt never woke up before the alarm clock next to his bed, but today, today was a special day, he just knew it. When he heard alarm clock ringing he got up as quickly as possible and got into the shower, he was in a good mood today, not just because it was the first day at school and he could make a new beginning, but also because a new season of the Corny Collin show begun today, and he couldn't wait 'till he could watch it. He got out of the shower and put on his clothes and began with is morning moisterising routine, and then began with his hair using his 'Ultra Clutch Hairspray'.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That I can't eat  
Then I hear that beat_

I took my messenger bag of the ground and took an apple of the fruit basket. Then – while shaking my hips and making some pirouettes – I got to the living room.

_The rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that I love_

I turned on the little TV we have in the living room and saw that 'Good Morning Baltimore' was on.

_Good morning Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

I got out of the house and heard the birds singing happily, I love Baltimore when it's like this. I greeted the neighbours and then danced some more.

_Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me_

I threw my apple to a man I saw on my way, and he took it happily, running through the streets and trying to zigzag through the busy highway, I finally made it to the other side and looked at my reflection.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go_

_The rats on the street  
All dance round my feet  
They seem to say  
"Tracy, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true_

_Good morning Baltimore  
There's the flasher who lives next door  
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school_

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

Greeting all the people on my way while they give me strange looks I just continue to dance and sing on my way to the bus stop.

_I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where i belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before I drop dead!_

_So, Oh, Oh_  
_Give me a chance_  
_'Cause when i start to dance I'm a movie star_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Something inside of me makes me move_  
_When I hear the groove_

_My ma tells me no  
But my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart_

When I finally arrived at the bus stop I looked around me and saw all the people and gave them all a bright smile and can't help to give them all a little dance performance, but while I did that I missed my bus.

_Oh, oh, oh  
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start..._

Luckily I saw Finn right there, in his car, with his girlfriend Rachel.

"Hey, Finn!", I called while I ran over to his car. "Can, uh, you give me a ride? I kind of missed my bus."

"You where dancing again, weren't you?", Finn said and looked at me knowingly.

"No, I was not!", I said indignantly and climbed in his car. "Just drive already, please?", I said and began to sing further, softly. Fortunately Finn also knew the song and began to sing with me.

_I love you Baltimore  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

And I promise Baltimore  
That some day when  
I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me...

* * *

"Mount Everest is the most famous, but not the highest geographical point on this earth. Now who can tell me what that is?", Miss Whimsy said and looked bored to her students, honestly, she never looked at us any differently, it was always the same face.

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss Whimsy? I can't see the board again because of Kurt's hair", Brad, Seth? I don't even know, said and Miss Whimsy looked sternly at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Kurt Hummel! If I have to write you up for inappropriate hair height one more time you will be removed to detention."

"Miss Wimsy, what am I supposed to do? Hair can't just hang there like a dead thing on your cheeks. I mean, well... Uh - you know what I mean. I... Ahh", _Forget it, she wouldn't understand_, I tought and bit on my pencil. ignoring my comment she turned around and took a piece of chalk and continued her boring lesson while underlining 'Mt Everest'. I just looked at the clock with the pencil still in my mouth and looked back at her.

"Now, next week we will be talking about earthquakes and volcanoes. And as exciting as that might sound we have to look back approximately 60 million years. Now, if you turn your pages we are going to start with the Ring of Fire", she said but it seemed like the words came from far away, the only thing I could hear was the ticking of the clock and my feet tapping on the floor with the beat of it.

* * *

"I want you to contemplate what causes the separation of the two components", the teacher said but still in my own world I tapped my pen on my book, not listening to a word he says. When I saw that there where only 15 second left I immediately sat up straight. _Come on, come on_, I thought. _10.. 5.. 0. _When I heard the bell I got up as fast as I could and ran out of the classroom, almost forgetting my messenger bag.

"Brittany, come on, hurry!", I called and took her hand and dragged her along. "Outta my way! Push! We're late!"

We ran through the mass of people and got into the bus. When the bus finally came to our stop I dragged her along again and we ran we saw the TV shop near our house and we saw that it almost began. When we were at our shop – Hummel Tires & Lube - I opened the door and shouted something that resembled 'Hi, Dad!' and 'Goodbye!' and ran to our house.

"Hurry up, Brittany, we're missing it!", I shouted. "My mom says I'm not allowed to perspire!", Bittany shouted back and I opened our TV, just in time. I immediately began dancing.

"Hey there, teenage Baltimore! Don't change that channel 'cause it's time for The Corny Collins Show. Brought to you by Ultra Clutch hairspray", Corny said and began singing.

_Ev'ry afternoon  
When the clock strikes four  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door yeah  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Well they throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
Like they're losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown  
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town_

_So every afternoon  
You turn your T.V. on  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)_

_And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone, yeah  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)_

_And then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And when you've practiced every step  
That's in your repertoire  
You better come on down  
And meet the nicest kids in town_

_Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our "negro day!"  
And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
Mr. Corny Collins  
With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!_

_Oh, my, god! Blaine is there, but why is he dancing with Quinn? Oh, yeah, that's right, because they're together, like you'll ever get a chance, Hummel, _I thought and then continued to dance with Brittany.

_So every afternoon  
Drop everything woo!  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

_Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)_

When I saw that Quinn fell, I snorted an looked at Brittany who only had focus on the screen, I'm bedding for a 100 bucks that Santana is there, now, on that screen.

_Forget about your algebra  
And calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
They're the nicest kids in town_

_Roll Call!  
I'm Quinn!  
Puck!  
Santana!  
Fender!  
Branda!  
Sam!  
Rachel!  
Artie!  
Lou Ann!  
Joey!  
Mike, Vicki, Becky, Tina, Jesse, Darla, Paulie!  
Noreen!  
Doreen!  
And I'm... Blaine!_

I screamed so hard and Brittany happily screamed with me, having no clue why she's screaming and she looked at me with a confused look while I did a pirouette.

_So, if every night you're shaking  
As you lie in bed  
(pony-pony, ooh, pony-pony)  
Shake it baby!_

_And the bass and drums  
Are pounding in your head  
(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)  
Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in  
School?_

_They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
When you're the nicest  
Kids in town_

_Nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!  
Woo!_

When they're done, Brittany and I, started clapping and the I turned to look at Carole.

"You wanna dance with us? It's the Stricken Chicken", I said and she glared at me.

"You really think I'm gonna dance? I'm too old for that stuff, I can't even hear myself thinking properly when I hear that stuff!", she said and began ironing.

"Carole?", I heard Brittany her mother shout. As fast as I could I hid Brittany behind the sofa, _she will be safe there, hopefully_!

"I'm here, Lucy!", Carole said and I saw Mrs. Pierce coming in the living room. She didn't even looked at me and immediately began talking about the Corny Collins show and how bad it was and, blah blah blah.

"Mom, you can't say that, it's mean!", _oh shit, what are we gonna do now? _I turned around and saw Brittany looking at her mother. But it was already too late when I saw that the too thin women pushed me and immediately began screaming.

"What?! Brittany! You are banned from this house!", she screamed and grabbed Brittany by the ear.

"Ouch! No, but, I like Kurt's house!", she said and in a matter of seconds she disappeared.

* * *

"Give 'em a hand, folks!", Corny said and immediately began the applause. "All right, all right! And once again that's the Stricken Chicken! We will be right back for some more of that hot Detroit sound", he said and when the we heard the buzz everyone began relaxing again.

"And we're off! Corny?", Mrs. Fabray - _Judy_ - said and walked over to Corny with a raised eyebrow. "'Detroit sound'? What's that, the cries of people being mugged?"

"Aw, Judy, the kids dig the rhythm and blues."

"Yeah, they're kids, Corny. That's why we have to steer them to the white direction", Judy said and looked at the teenagers who are interacting with each other.

"Right direction?", Corny said while looking away from the make-up artists.

"Didn't I said that?", she said at last an walked over to Rachel and grabbed the tissues out of her bra and giving it back to her, making her way down to Puck, who already knew what was going on.

"I'll do it!", he said and grabbed a sock out of his pants and he then putted it in his mouth to adjust his belt. I then walked over to Quinn, who I saw was quite busy with Rachel.

"You try that again and there'll be stumps where your feet should be. You got that? You little who-", I immediately tapped her shoulder and looked at her with a bright smile.

"Quinn!"

"Holy moly, baby! Good job dancing today", she said putted her hand on my chest._ This is it_, I thought and picked the little ring from my pocket and showed it to her.

"It's time!", I said and gave her a smile. She looked shocked at the ring.

"Ah! Blaine!", she shouted and began kissing me, but... it didn't feel any different. Actually I felt nothing. I thought that maybe if I proposed, that maybe-

"Quinn!", her mother shouted and we stopped kissing while her mother came towards me and pushed me back whispering something to Quinn. She nodded and then ran away. Her mother then turned around and gave me a glare preceding her way to the camera man.

_Is this a good idea?_

* * *

_So... what do you guys think? I really did my best and I hope you guys liked it. Reviews? xoxo Hawa._


End file.
